Parents are a Drag
by BluePanda22311
Summary: How they got stuck in this situation was beyond them both. One minute they were both top rate ninjas who also happened to be best friends and the next they were...engaged? ShikaxSaku rated T...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This story is different from all the other's I've written. Basically just cause its not GaaSaku. Also because I am writing it with my friend...its a lot harder than I thought so kudos to all those who write amazing stories with other people. Since I am writing it with her updates will be slightly more difficult to come by so patience will make this story run smoothly...**

**We don't own Naruto, so to the story!**

Four adults gathered in a living room chatting about the old days, the two women holding their newly born children. A boy and a girl, both born on the same day. While it is unknown exactly how the topic came up, it did.

"Wouldn't it be great if someday our children got married?" One of the women sighed dreamily as she looked at her daughter.

"Oh they would be just so cute together, I can already tell." The other woman replied as she looked at her little boy. The fathers both just laughed at this but agreed.

"Of course they would look good together, look at their parents." One of the men boasted.

"If we all agree, why not just arrange it?" The other man suggested.

"Agreed!" The other three replied enthusiastically.

"Oh Sakura you are just going to have the best hubby ever!" One mother cooed at her daughter.

"Let's not forget my Shikamaru will have a most beautiful wife." The other mother countered.

-18 years later-

A girl with pink hair sighed as she began her trip out of the hospital. Her mentor, and also her Hokage had let her out early saying she needed to relax every once and a while. _What does she know, I can help people but noooo I have to go home..._Sakura thought. During her musings she didn't realize she was about to walk right into someone until they hit.

"Troublesome woman, watch where your going."

"Yeah well what about you, you could have gotten out of my way." Sakura scowled at him.

"To do so would only make more work for me. And work is such a drag." He said to her smirking.

"Of course it is lazy bum." Sakura replied shaking her head at him. Just when she thinks Shikamaru couldn't get any lazier...he does.

"Shouldn't you be doing hospital work, not bugging me?"

"Tsunade let me out early, says I overwork myself." Sakura told him but then smiled slyly at him. "But you wouldn't know anything about overworking yourself would you?"

"As troublesome as ever I see."

"Of course, if I wasn't I wouldn't be your best friend."

"Of course, you'd just be another troublesome woman..." He said with a smile.

"Why do you always call us women troublesome? What's so troublesome about us?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Reasons are troublesome.." He said lamely.

"You ever think this is why you've never had a girlfriend?" She asked laughing.

"Like I said women are troublesome" Sakura shook her head.

"Why do I talk to you...If anything your the troublesome one..." Sakura whispered under her breath. "By the way what are you even doing here?" she added.

"My parents invited yours over for dinner, unfortunately I was home and they made me the messenger boy." Shikamaru sighed and Sakura laughed.

"Poor you, sent out to do work. And you call yourself a ninja." Sakura teased before she continued her way out of the hospital and headed towards Shikamaru's with him in tow.

"Tch, they wouldn't even tell me why this dinner was so necessary and why it was so urgent to have you there. Parents are a drag..."

"You didn't even get a clue?"

"No."

"Well then what are we waiting for, I wanna know!" Sakura said before running off leaving Shikamaru in her dust. He sighed shaking his head at her before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking towards his house.

Sakura kept looking between the four adults in the room as she ate. They hadn't said anything except that they had great news and she was dying to find out what was so great. Shikamaru on the other hand looked quite bored and ready to fall asleep at any moment. It was all just so frustrating for the young pinkette. _Seriously if I have to listen to _another_ story about their old missions and that crap I will explode!_ Sakura thought angrily.

"...I was nearly killed but luckily my wife Hana here was there to save me in the nick of time." Sakura's dad Takeshi said. And Sakura exploded.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura shouted standing up. "You dragged me all the way here to listen to you talk about the old days after planting the seed that you had something important to tell us. Well I want to know, so if someone doesn't tell me in the next minute I will punch something." Sakura finished with a threat. Everyone in the room grew wide eyed and her mother motioned for her to sit.

"Sorry honey, but we just get so caught up in the memories." Her mother apologized trying to calm her daughter down before the house went down. "Dear I believe its time to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Shikamaru questioned trying to figure it out what they planned. He knew it couldn't be good for him, nothing his parents did was ever something he particularly enjoyed.

"Well now that your both 18 we thought it would be a good idea to tell you." Shikamaru's dad Shikaku started.

"Spit it out!" Sakura shouted agitated. _What was with all the beating around the bush? I mean we already know they need to tell us something, no need to repeat it..._

"You're engaged!" The two mothers exclaimed together. Shikamaru's brows knitted together in confusion as he tried to decipher what their mothers just said. Sakura on the other hand burst out laughing.

"Good joke mom. You really had me there for a second." Sakura said still laughing slightly. "I'm not engaged."

"Sakura, your engaged to Shikamaru." Takeshi told his daughter quite seriously. Sakura stopped laughing and looked at him shocked.

"Shikamaru?" She yelled incredulously.

"Wait me?" Shikamaru questioned thinking he heard wrong.

"Yes you two are going to be married." Shikamaru's mom Ayumi said still excited about sharing the news.

"Since when!" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura hun, we arranged it shortly after you two were born." Hana told her. "We agreed to wait until you were 18 to tell you both."

"An arranged marriage...to him?"

"What's wrong with my son?" Shikaku asked with narrowed eyes and Shikamaru looked at her like he agreed with his dad.

"Why would I want to marry someone who thinks women are troublesome! That includes me ya know!" Sakura explained like it was obvious.

"I think your overreacting Sakura." Takeshi said to his daughter. Sakura turned to him with a glare.

"Overreacting? I think your under reacting!" Sakura shot back angrily before turning to Shikamaru. "And you, why on earth are you so calm about this?"

"Unlike you I like to think things through." Shikamaru told her. "Maybe you should calm down some and try it."

"All of you are insane!" Sakura shouted before stomping towards the door. "Excuse me, but I'm going to leave now. Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Nara for the lovely dinner."

"Sakura honey where are you going?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"To go punch something!" Sakura growled before slamming the door shut a few bits of debris coming off the ceiling and on their heads.

"I think I should go get her." Takeshi said heading to the door.

"No, I will." Shikamaru offered. "If she sees any of you, you'll probably end up in the hospital..."

"Gah!" Sakura grunted as she demolished a giant boulder. She continued to push herself to get out all her anger. _They have some nerve, arranging a marriage for me without my permission! _Sakura thought angrily ripping a tree out of the ground and chucking it. _And to _him_ of all people, the lazy ass didn't even disagree, telling me to calm down. _ Moving to her next victim, the side of a mountain she pictured Shikamaru's face. Right where she was punching. "Take that you bastard!"

"Nice change of the landscape." Shikamaru complimented as he approached her. Still in the middle of her rage Sakura pounced a chakra infused punch aimed at his gut. It never landed as she froze, caught by his shadow possession jutsu. "You should know to think one move ahead of your opponents."

"I did." Sakura said smirking and he looked confused. He was given his answer when he went flying in the air and Sakura was released. "Damn it." Sakura said as Shikamaru turning into a log. A substitution.

"A clone, clever." Shikamaru told her impressed as he stepped out of the trees.

"I swear Nara one day I'll hit you and when it happens you'll be in the hospital for so long that you'll forget your name." Sakura threatened but made no move to attack. The mini battle having calmed her down some...not to mention her redecoration of the clearing they were in.

"Once again, women are troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing.

"Would you stop with the 'women are troublesome' thing!" Sakura growled at him, clearly annoyed with him. Shikamaru just stared at her. "How can you just sit there, and let our parents tell us what to do! Do you not care at all?" She yelled with a huff.

"Well, it's all too trouble-"

"Troublesome, I know!" She said exasperated, turning around and walking away. _Men! They're troublesome!_ She thought. However, her movement was interrupted but Shikamaru's hand grabbing hers.

"Wait-"

"Wait until when? The wedding?" Sakura demanded as she faced him. "I don't want to get married."

"No, you never let me finish the sentence." Shikamaru stated. "I was going to say that we can figure this out"

"What's there to figure out? There isn't going to be a wedding, because I'm not going to marry you. End of story." Sakura stated.

"What wrong about marring me?" He asked.

"I don't love you that's whats wrong. I'm not going to marry someone I don't love." She told him.

"Now that we have established that, what exactly is your plan to get out of this marriage?" Shikamaru questioned his eyes holding a bit of pain at her statement. _Does she really despise me that much? _He thought not wanting it to be true but her actions gave him no reason to think otherwise. Sakura in the meantime was thinking about his question. She knew she wasn't going to do it, but _how_ was she going to stop it?

"Well I heard Suna is doing quite well, I'll move there." Sakura told him coming up with this off the top of her head. If she wasn't in Konoha how was she going to get married?

"Your honestly okay with leaving behind all your friends and family behind?"

"I don't see you coming up with anything." Sakura shot back glaring at him. _He's supposed to be the genius where is his great plans? _Sakura thought ruefully.

"We could flatter them for a while, ya know act like an engaged couple around them-"

"How is that going to get us out of anything exactly?" Sakura interrupted with a raised eyebrow, _He's lost it..._

"Troublesome woman, never let me finish..." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. "Then before the wedding we make a big fight scene and pretty much break up. They can't marry us if they think we hate each other, and this way they know we at least tried."

"Huh, not bad Nara and here I thought you lost it." Sakura complimented.

"Sheesh I get no credit all because I'm so lazy."

"Pretty much." Sakura agreed. "Let's head back and give them the 'oh so wonderful news.'" Sakura suggested sarcastically.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Shikamaru thought to himself.

**So how was it? Are our skills lacking? Continue? Delete? Let us know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! The next chapter of _Parents are a Drag_! Thanks for all those who read the last chapter and supported our story, we love you all. Now that that's done, enjoy!**

"I didn't think Sakura would take it so...violently." Hana said staring out the window concerned about her daughter and Shikamaru. Who knew what state the boy would come back in.

"I thought she was going to knock the house down." Shikaku said to them grateful that Sakura had left.

"I told you we should've told them outside." Takeshi said shaking his head.

"Neither of them seemed to like the idea." Ayumi said sadly. "They see each other enough, I didn't think they'd find it to be such a big deal..."

"Get ready for more shouting, here they both come." Takeshi mentioned as he spotted them from the window. The room got quiet as the parents waited for their children to enter the home. When they did the parents expected more shouting, this time probably from both of them.

"Mom, dad..." Sakura said surprising them by how calm she was. Her parents nodded for her to continue. "I know that I didn't exactly enjoy this whole marriage thing..." She began, _Didn't enjoy? She was ready to destroy everything..._Shikamaru thought. "But you guys always did what was best for me, so I'll try it. Even though it still repulses me..." Sakura said, _I mean really Shikamaru of all people, what were you thinking? _Sakura finished in her head.

"You mean you're going to do it?" Hana asked blinking in surprise. Of all the words coming out of her daughters mouth she didn't expect those ones.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you're going to do it as well Shikamaru?" Ayumi asked her son. He looked at her boredly but sighed and nodded his agreement.

"Oh this is going to be so wonderful! You two will be great together just you wait." Hana cheered.

"Hana we have to start making the preparations! Word should get out about this couple, there's so much to do!" Ayumi told her equally excited.

"Your right, we should start now!" Hana suggested.

"Let's." Ayumi said as they both got up and left the room.

"That was...interesting." Takeshi commented not sure what to make of the event.

"That was scary." Sakura said and then she realized something, "Oh no."

"What?" The three males asked hoping she wasn't going to get angry again.

"I have to wear a dress." She replied her head bowed, a dark cloud roaming over her head. The men in the room just sweat dropped at her. "What have I gotten myself into."She whispered to herself. She just knew that this was going to be a very painful processes. A never ending hell.

**_~Parents are a Drag~_**

The next day, it seemed like everybody was looking at her. At the hospital she could hear the whispers about her engagement. Some even had the courage to congratulate her. This seemed to make her mood to darken as the day went on. Meanwhile, Shikamaru found everything troublesome. He avoided most of his daily duties by sitting on the roof watching the clouds.

"What a drag.." Shikamaru spoke to himself.

"Shikamaru! Mind if I join you." A voice said in the distance. The sound of chips crunching could also be heard. Choji, his best friend. Shikamaru shrugged his reply. Taking that as a yes, Choji laid down next to him. "Chips?"

"No, thanks."

"More for me then," was Choji's reply, as he munched down more chips. "So, your engaged... To Sakura."

"Tch... Parents"

"I'm guessing Sakura wasn't to fond of that." _What a understatement, _Shikamaru thought.

"Something like that." He said gruffly. _Nearly took down the house. Not to mention she rearranged that clearing,_ he thought. Choji just laughed, as he finished off the bag of chips.

"That's Sakura for you! So, Shikamaru. What do you think about it?" Choji asked curiously. Choji knew his best friend, but some times he surprises him.

"Troublesome... Changes everything. Especially Sakura's relationship with me. How can one marry their best friend?" Shikamaru asked.

"Woah dude I thought you were marrying Sakura not me." Choji said shocked. Shikamaru chuckled at his friends antics and Choji laughed with him. Choji always knew how to help Shikamaru and it was something Shikamaru was forever grateful for.

**_~Parents are a Drag~_**

"Forehead! You have some explaining to do!" Ino shouted right after Sakura took one step outside of the hospital. _Fantastic, just who I want to see_ Ino...Sakura thought mentally groaning as she turned to the blonde.

"What would that be pig?"

"Well how about the fact that your I don't know, getting married!" Ino yelled at her and Sakura flinched. The whole marriage thing was something she didn't enjoy too much.

"Yeah well I didn't know until yesterday either." Sakura said.

"You mean lazy ass finally proposed?"

"What do you mean finally?" Sakura questioned skeptically. Her and Shikamaru were just friends. Close friends but just _friends_.

"The way you two were always together I guessed something was going on." Ino shrugged not seeing the big deal.

"Nothing was going on, our parents are just psychotic." Sakura told her. "They arranged this since we were practically born and just decided on telling us now."

"Your agreeing to it?" Ino said outraged at her pink haired friend. Sakura was never one to do anything she didn't like, it was something the two friends had in common. But to just submit to it even if it was her parents is ridiculous. She was after all a legal adult now and no longer had to follow her parents rules.

"You think I didn't try to get out of it? Of course I did." Sakura said glaring at her. "Shikamaru has a plan."

"Ah I see." Ino said "If it doesn't work I'm your bridesmaid." Ino finished, walking away leaving no room for Sakura to give a retort.

"Stupid pig." Sakura muttered before she set out to find someone. Luckily she knew exactly where to find him.

**_~Parents are a Drag~_**

"Sorry Shikamaru I'd love to stay with you here all day but I have training with my pops." Choji said regrettably as he stood to leave. Shikamaru had asked him to stick around even after all his chips were gone.

"You just want more chips." Shikamaru said knowing his friend. With a grin Choji waved and left. "Don't tell anyone I'm here. Especially Sakura." He needed time to figure things out and the pinkette always found ways to complicate things.

"No can do Shikamaru." Choji told him as he looked down the stairs and his exit.

"Why not?" Shikamaru said puzzled. His friend always did almost anything for him.

"Because I'm right here." Sakura's voice rang in his ears as she made her way past Choji who had been blocking Shikamaru's view of her. "A better question is why suddenly I can't be around."

"See ya Shikamaru, bye Sakura."

"Bye Choji." Sakura replied smiling at the larger ninja. Choji was always so nice to her and Sakura couldn't help but think of him as a teddy bear. She remembered when he was upset with his size as genin. He was so unconfident in himself that he didn't think any female could like him. Sakura found him in near tears after he tried to ask out his crush and she refused. Sakura reassured him that he looked perfectly fine and that that girl wasn't worth his time anyway. He didn't believe her and then she called him a teddy bear that any worthy girl would die to have and hugged him to prove her point. He was shocked but had become more confident in himself after that. Shaking her head of the memories Sakura turned to Shikamaru. "Well?"

"How'd you find me?" Shikamaru asked ignoring her question. Sakura scoffed at him.

"Shikamaru I've known you since basically birth, I know the places you like to go and the way the clouds are floating in the sky I knew you'd be here cause you're closer to them." Sakura replied irritated at him.

"Okay then why are you looking for me?" He asked. "I thought after the whole engagement thing you wouldn't want to be around me."

"For a genius you sure can be so stupid." Sakura told him rolling her eyes. "Just because we're _engaged_ doesn't mean your no longer my best friend." Sakura informed him struggling to get out the word 'engaged.'

"Your so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he laid back down and focused on the clouds. He felt Sakura's glare and heard her sit next to him but he ignored it.

"Yeah well so are you." Sakura retorted as she laid back next to him watching the clouds as well. "You never did answer my question."

"Yeah..." He sighed closing his eyes. Sakura sighed softly at him, he really could get on her nerves sometimes. But seeing him like this she realized the news had beat down on him just as hard as it had on her. She was just more _expressive_ with her emotions that she never took his in consideration. It made her feel kind of bad. Kind of. She was still upset with him but decided she would give him a break and let him continue to watch his clouds.

"Don't worry about it Pineapple, there's still time." Sakura told him using the childhood nickname she made for him. She saw a small smile appear on his face and she couldn't help but smile back as she turned back to the clouds. Staring at them, things didn't seem so bad to her. It was almost as if the engagement never happened. Almost.

"Don't you wish you were a kid again. Didn't have to worry about much." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, or a cloud. Clouds are nice... Remember the time when we tricked the sensei into letting us skip class because we had stomach aches. Even though we only wanted to get out of class to play ninja. That was a great day. I won't forget it." Shikamaru smiled, and Sakura laughed at that.

"I remember that! Sensei was such a pushover sometimes. That day was fun.." She said deep in thought. She was thinking about all the times as a child. She was also thinking about how much time she spent with Shikamaru. "Ha, remember when you almost beat up Sauske because he asked me out and then almost kissed me! That was funny! He didn't even have a chance to get away. Once he was stuck in your shadow possession jutsu. His face was priceless!" Sakura laughed again.

Shikamaru smirked thinking about that time. He was always possessive when it came to Sakura. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it wouldn't be that bad to spend his life, being married to her. They were best friends, and they knew practically everything about each other. Except, he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Yea, I remember that." He told her, although his voice was distant. His mind was wrapped around the memories and his thoughts about the marriage. He hardly registered the words that were coming out of her mouth as she rambled on.

"Shikamaru! Are you listening!" Sakura yelled, catching his attention.

"Wah? Yea, of course." He said quickly.

"Well, as I was saying. Do you really think this plan will work?" She asked

"Well, as long as you don't fail at acting."

"_My_ acting is just fine!" She snapped. Shikamaru smiled.

"Then of course it will. Don't worry about it. We are shinobi after all!" He said reassuring her. They both were amazing shinobi. He also knew that Sakura could accomplish anything she put her mind too. _She'd probably destroy something if she didn't.. _Shikamaru thought.

"That's right! We are Shinobi!" Sakura shouted and suddenly jumped up.

"What are you doing now!"

"Come on lets go. I forgot! It's the reason why I came here in the first place" She said grabbing Shikamaru's hand and dragging him behind her.

"Wah! Where are we going?" Shikamaru sighed. _Women, I'm pretty sure they're all bipolar! _He thought.

"The Hokage requested to see us! We better not be late!" Sakura said taking off and dropping his hand, leaving him on the roof to follow her.

"What a drag... More work." He said sighing before leaping to the next roof in a small effort to catch up to her.

**Soooo? Good? Horrible? A bowl of awesome sauce? Let us know people! Also I will be going on vacation on Saturday until the next Saturday so no internet which means no new chapter since the account is in my name. When I get back me and my partner will get right on it though! Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell us what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooh! Another chapter! I quite enjoyed writing this one, might be because the words just flowed off my fingers, not too sure about my friend though. Speaking of she has become a new author! Well beside this story...Anyway she's got a new story up called Ghost, its ShikaxSaku. Her screenname is Krissybrat1234. So if you have time check out her story.**

The two arrived at the Hokage tower and waited for their orders as Tsunade looked at them both.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, do you have any idea why I have called you here?"

"Um, no." Sakura said looking confused, frankly Shikamaru didn't look any better.

"You two are engaged?"

"Oh, that." Sakura said her shoulders slumping. It appeared the whole village knew now.

"Yes that."

"Tsunade-sama this is all just because of our parents. We had no choice in the matter." Shikamaru told her. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"Yes, so I've been told."

"Then what's the problem shishou?" Sakura asked her head tilting in curiosity.

"It has come to my attention a lack of interest for this new generation to become shinobi I believe this to be because of the fact most of them are born in civilian homes and know no other life." Tsunade began looking at the two calculatingly. "I would like to conduct an experiment of sorts. It just so happens that you two are going to be my first subjects."

"What kind of experiments?" Shikamaru asked confused. What she had said made no sense to how it would involve Sakura and himself. Sakura on the other hand was able to begin to make a connection. When she looked at her teacher and saw her smirk it was confirmed.

"You can't mean that!" Sakura shouted. Her life was just going from bad to worse. It was as if she couldn't make any of her own decisions anymore. People were just forcing her into them.

"I do." Tsunade nodded her seriousness never leaving her voice.

"But we aren't even married! How do you expect us to do that!" Sakura shouted in defiance. Tsunade just raised a brow at her pupil.

"Are you saying that you aren't getting married? Because if you still are Sakura its going to happen regardless."

"What exactly are you two going on about?" Shikamaru said confused still. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, _I swear for a genius the guy can be seriously slow! _Sakura thought.

"She wants us to have kids." Sakura explained to him and that was the last thing he heard before black filled his world. "See bad idea."

"Sakura he's a guy, kids don't cross their minds until the woman is pregnant." Tsunade told her rolling her eyes. "If you don't go through with the wedding fine, but if your going to get married it wouldn't hurt anyone to have a kid. There aren't as many konoichi out their Sakura, and even less who have someone to even do something like this with."

"What about Anko?" Sakura said thinking about her little blooming relationship with Kakashi.

"I need Anko for field interrogation. She's one of the best I can't have her gone for nine months." Tsunade explained and as Sakura was about to continue Tsunade cut her off. "Your my best choice Sakura, you rarely go out on missions due to your skills as a medic anyway and with this marriage, well I believe it might be a good idea for the village."

"I'll think about it." Sakura said not being able to argue that logic. She didn't like it but what other choice did she have?

"Good." Tsunade said before turning her attention to the fallen Shikamaru. "Get your fiancé out of here."

"Hai shishou." Sakura said before lifting Shikamaru over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. If it weren't for her inhuman strength she would have just dragged him, kind of how she wanted to now. If she had just never known him none of this would have happened. She, of course gave him the benefit of the doubt because he hadn't planned any of this. He was in it for the ride just like she was. It didn't make it suck any less though.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

After Sakura stealthy left Shikamaru back at his house she decided going to bed a little early wouldn't hurt. She needed time to sort things out and sleep always helped her. Plus with everything going on Sakura could admit that she was worn out. Striping off her day clothes and putting on her pj's Sakura got under her covers and snuggled into her bed. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow Sakura was out and off into the land of dreams.

"_Huh? Where am I?" Sakura asked into the darkness. Looking around all Sakura could see was black and nothingness. However, before Sakura had time to figure anything out colors began forming leaving Sakura in awe. Sakura was too awestruck to realize that the colors were forming pictures, ultimately making herself even more unaware of _what_ the pictures were. That was until a voice shouted at her._

"_Mommy!" A little girl with pink hair yelled and leaped into her arms. Thanks to Sakura's reflexes, she was able to catch the girl in time holding the girl in her arms. Sakura was amazed at how similar the girl was to her; an exact replica except for on thing. Her eyes. The little girl about 6 was every bit how Sakura looked except for her brown eyes. Although it suited her Sakura got to wondering who the father was after the obviousness that she was indeed the mother._

"_Momma?"_

"_Yes?" Sakura asked wanting to give this little girl anything._

"_Am I going to get a sister or another brother?" She asked and Sakura froze in shock. The girl didn't realize the reaction she caused, instead she just began to play with Sakura's hair as she waited for an answer. She was pregnant too? _How, and who? _Sakura thought to herself as she did a quick scan with her chakra, finding another chakra within her confirming she was in fact pregnant, at least 3 months._

"_I don't know." Sakura replied mechanically. It was the truth, she didn't._

"_Awww." The girl whined, disappointed that she wouldn't know yet. Then the girl sighed but smiled again. "Oh well, I still get to be a big sister!" She cheered and Sakura smiled at her daughter._

"_Mom!" A voice shouted at her; male. Looking up Sakura saw a boy running toward her, a grin on his face. He looked about 10, and this left Sakura to wonder just how many kids she had. _

"_Is daddy home?" The little girl asked the boy excitedly. This peeked Sakura's interest, who was the father? Studying the boy this time, she took in his features. Lazy grin, green eyes, brown hair pulled back in a familiar pony tail. _No! It can't be! _Sakura shouted in her mind as the boy sent images through her mind._

"_Yes!" He grinned just as excited. Sakura forced a smile on her face, not wanting to upset her kids, although not sure why. It was just instinct, an instinct she hadn't know existed. The little girl she was holding jumped out of her arms and ran toward her target._

"_Daddy!" She shouted happily, jumping into his arms much like the girl had to her. _

"_Hey, how's my girl?" The man questioned getting a giggle out the girl. The voice, while Sakura instantly recognized it, made Sakura look at the person. She had to be sure. Of course as soon as she looked up he was staring back at her, a lazy grin on his face now as the children practically hung off him. _Shikamaru..._Sakura thought before everything went black._

Sakura shot straight up in bed panting._ Just what kind of dream was that! _Sakura thought in disbelief. She didn't believe that she was capable of something so _real_. Let alone on that subject. What was her subconscious trying to tell her? That she was ready to have kids? Sure, she could buy that. It was nice to have those little ones so attached to her. Especially that little girl, so innocent yet so full of life. But Sakura knew that wasn't it, the slightly painful twist she got in her gut told her that.

In truth she knew what it was her gut was trying to tell her. Sakura knew as soon as she saw his face, before that even, when she saw that boy. The similar features that could only resemble one person; Shikamaru, her best friend and fiancé. Having kids would be nice, maybe not so soon but after the dream Sakura wanted them. But the truth, the truth that she knew when she saw the boy, was she didn't want just any kids; she wanted _his_ kids.

"Oh my gosh, I wanna have Shikamaru's kids." Sakura whispered to herself as if admitting it out loud would take away that painful feeling in her gut. It didn't. _Because he doesn't want that. I'm just Sakura his best friend, nothing more, _Sakura thought scornfully. Then she thought of his plan, the surefire plan that would get them out of this marriage their parents had set up.

Of course it had to be _now _of all times that she wished that the plan didn't work. Because it was of course _now _that she realized that she wanted to get married to Shikamaru. Because it was _now _ that she realized that forever with Shikamaru didn't seem anywhere near as bad as she thought it would be. In fact with the image of those kids in her head, it might be better than anything she could have imagined.

"Curse you Tsunade for putting the idea of children in my head." Sakura stated before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. It was still dark but Sakura knew that there was no way she would be able to sleep again after that dream.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

Shikamaru woke up with a groan. His head was pounding from unknown reasons. "What happened?" He said with a groan. Then the memories flooded into his mind. Black spots clouded his vision. "KIDS!" He shouted to the empty room. "She wants us to have kids! Kids!" He repeated over and over. "If women are troublesome, imagine kids!" He muttered to himself. Getting married to Sakura wasn't bad, but having kids was to much to think about. Everything was going to fast for him to handle.

"Shikamaru!" A women's voice yelled from downstairs. "Why on earth are you yelling?" Ayumi's voice yelled at her son.

"Nothing! Sorry!" He yelled back.

"Well, get down here and come and eat breakfast!" Shikamaru didn't bother replying and walked downstairs. Both his parents were sitting at the table waiting patiently for Shikamaru to arrive. His mother was the type of mother who felt it was rude to start eating before everyone arrived. She smiled at her son when he sat down at the table. "Itadakimasu!" Everyone quickly dug into their food. Ayumi and Shikaku were chatting, when Ayumi turned to talk to Shikamaru.

"Oh Shikamaru! I forgot to tell you some great news!" His mother gushed at him.

"Wh-at?" His voice was muffled due to the food in his mouth.

"Shikamaru honey, chew your food first before you speak. Anyways, we set the date for the wedding! Isn't that wonderful. June 30th! I've always loved a June wedding!" Her mother cheered happily. Shikamaru meanwhile nearly choked on his food at the information.

"June 30th! Don't you think that's too soon." He asked quickly.

"Of course not! Me and Hana have it all planned out. It's going to be absolutely marvelous!" That leaves nine days till the wedding._ Nine days!_ Shikamaru counted in his head. Black spots began clouding his vision again. That's where he fainted...again.

"Oh dear!" Ayumi muttered rushing to check on her son. He was sprawled out on the ground. "Honey, go get some water." Shikaku responded immediately and came back with water. They then proceeded to poor the water on Shikamaru's face.

"Wah?" He stuttered shooting up. "What was that for!" He yelled, not realizing he fainted moments before.

"You fainted son. Nice job." Shikaku responded patting him on his shoulder. "I did that too when I was younger. When your mother found out she was pregnant with your lazy bum self. I found myself sprawled out on the ground a few minutes later." Shikaku said with a laugh, placing a small kiss on his wife's head.

"Of course Shikaku here fainted a few other times too. Though you probably don't want to hear about those." Her laughter filled the room.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Shikamaru muttered standing up.

"Alright honey, be back soon." Shikamaru waved as he walked out of the house.

"I knew we should have told him later." Ayumi commented.

"Ah, he'll suck it up. He's my son isn't he." Shikaku said.

"Of course, you both are lazy! Now go clean up the dishes you lazy bum." Ayumi commanded. Shikaku stiffened and did what his wife told him to do.

"Women are defiantly troublesome!" Shikaku whispered underneath his breath.

"I heard that!" His wife yelled.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

Shikamaru was walking around aimlessly. His hands in his pockets, and his head pointed at the sky. He was going over all the information that he received over the past few days. First he was getting married to Sakura. Which he didn't mind at all. In fact the thought of being with that troublesome women brought a smile to his face. Since they were best friends he'd grown to like her more and more. Kids on the other hand. That was another story all together. He felt it was too early to have kids. They've only just became fiancé's and they are already thinking about kids. Now they are going to be getting married in nine days! Nine! Everything was happening way to fast for Shikamaru's liking.

"GAH! It's so dang troublesome!" He yelled.

"What's troublesome?" A females voice said. Shikamaru turned around to see Ino standing there.

"Nothing." He responded lazily.

"Shikamaru, you know you can't lie to me. Is is Forehead?" She asked knowing Shikamaru all too well. After they were in the same squad.

"Tch" Was his reply.

"I see. Well do you like her?" Ino asked. She was trying to probe him for answers. After all she was quite curious.

"I don't see how this is any of you business Ino."

"You do like her! Shikamaru likes Sakura! I knew it!" Ino shouted for all to hear.

"Shut up Ino!" Shikamaru yelled at her. "Anyways, it's not like she wants to get married to me anyways." He whispered back to her. If anyone were to find out about what he said, Sakura would surely find out by the end of the day.

"What makes you think that Shika?" Ino asked, using Shikamaru's nickname.

"Its obvious. You didn't see her blow up at the house, when they announced the proposal. She nearly took the place down!"

"Well of course she would act like that. It's not everyday a women gets proposed too. Well in your case your parents arranged it. Of course a woman would get angry at that! I would too if I found out was getting married to Choji!" Ino shuddered at the thought. "Plus, I happen to know that she likes you." A grin appeared on Ino's face. Shikamaru just looked surprised.

"What? She does? How do you know this?" He sputtered out.

"Well she didn't exactly say it to my face. Call it girls intuition."

"So she didn't tell you." Shikamaru said feeling down all of a sudden. His emotions were on a rampage. Going for confused, to happy, and then to feeling sad. It was an emotional overboard. To think women go through this everyday. _No wonder they are so troublesome,_ Shikamaru thought.

"Hey! I know she likes you Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, patting him on his shoulder. "You gotta trust me on that. I am a girl you know. Plus, she was very defensive when I asked about you too getting together. I've never seen a girl respond so fast to denying it. It defiantly means she likes you, but she doesn't want to admit it!"

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I am! Well, I gotta go! Have fun with Forehead!" She yelled as she began to walking away leaving Shikamaru there with his thoughts. The thought of Sakura liking him made him feel so much better. _Maybe everything will work out in the end!_ He thought happily.

**So? How was it, good, bad? On a scale of 1-10? Let us know people because we love to hear from you! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooh! The next chapter! Hope you like it!**

"UGH!" Sakura yelled to the mirror. She had been trying on dresses for the past hour. Every dress she had tried on her mother, and Shikamaru's mother would disagree on it. Sometimes one would like it and the other hated it. Neither could decide. _Isn't this supposed to be my wedding dress not theirs?_ She thought bitterly to herself. "Mom! I'm sick of trying on dresses!" Sakura groaned to her mother. At the moment Sakura was wearing a bright pink wedding dress. It looked absolutely horrible on her. The bright pink didn't at all bring out her features, and was way to girly for her liking. Plus, wasn't a wedding dress supposed to be all white?

"Sakura, stop your whining. This is a very important process! We have to get this right. You don't want to look bad in front of Shikamaru do you?" Her mother asked.

"Well, no I don't want to look bad, but isn't this supposed to be my choice not yours?" Sakura countered.

"Of course it is. But honey, honestly a mother knows best." Her mother said smiling smugly to herself. Shikamaru's mother of course agreed.

"Whatever! I'm going to try on one more dress and if neither of you agree with it, I'm leaving." Sakura yelled with a huff, leaving to go try on another dress. Sakura was sick of trying on dresses. Yes, she needed to find one for the wedding which was in a eight days. Her parents informed her of this yesterday. She was in a great deal of surprise when she found out.

**~ Yesterday ~**

_"Sakura! Come in here!" Sakura groaned but walked into the living room were both her parents sat. Takeshi looked rather bored sitting next to his wife. No doubt the wedding planning was driving him nuts. He was happy for his daughter but all the planning gave him a headache. He couldn't understand how women can go through all of this stress. How can one have a hard time choosing the guest list? You pick people and invite them. But of course women have to make it more complicated then it needed it to be._

_"Yes mother? What do you want?" Sakura asked her voice sounding irritated._

_"Come sit." Hana gestured for her daughter to sit in the arm chair across for them. "I have some great news about the wedding!" She gushed to her daughter, who didn't at all seem excited about it. Of course Sakura's realization/dream earlier that morning changed her mind about everything, but she still didn't want to get involved at all with the wedding. It would drive her insane, sitting there and planning it all._

_"What about the wedding?"_

_"We set a date!" Hana squealed. Takeshi sent his daughter a look that clearly said '_why did I marry this women'._ "We set it for July 30th!" Sakura's jaw dropped open in surprise. She defiantly wasn't expecting that. "Honey close your mouth! That is not very lady like!" Hana scolded._

_"Wha—What? Why so soon?" Sakura muttered. "I mean we just got engaged a few days ago! What's the rush?"_

_"Well you see.. Ayumi and I think that the sooner you get married the better!"_

_"But that's nine days away! Isn't that too soon. How are you going to get this all done in nine days?" Sakura yelled exasperated._

_"Honey, Ayumi and I have been planning this wedding for months!" Hana told her daughter._

_"Months!" Sakura yelled. "How have you been planning this wedding for months? I mean I would have found out by now, and we just got engaged?"_

_"Well, your hardly home when we do plan it. We have to be prepared. Do you honestly think we are that dumb. Who do you think we are? We are more then prepared for this wedding." Hana said frowning at her daughter._

_"Sorry.. but honestly I should have found out."_

_"Well, Ayumi and I hid it quite well. Even your father didn't know about the planning until a month ago."_

_"I wish I didn't know about it at all." Takeshi muttered. His wife sent him a look, and he shut up. Never mess with your wife when they are planning a wedding. It will clearly get you killed!_

_"I see, if that's all I think I'm going to go to my room." Sakura began to leave the room, but was stopped by her mothers voice. '_What now?'_ She thought._

_"I wasn't done yet! I have more news!" Hana said cheerfully once again. The noise began to ring in Sakura's ears becoming an annoyance._

_"And that is?" Sakura tried to make herself sound normal but it came out more irritated and angry sounding._

_"Don't use that tone with me, and tomorrow do you have any plans?" She asked her daughter._

_"No, but I was thinking about helping out at the hospital again. Tsunade gave me the day off, but I think I'll go in anyways."_

_"Don't go in. I have set an appointment to try on dresses tomorrow." Sakura groaned loudly. She hated trying on clothing. She rather spend the day with Shikamaru then go dress hunting._

_"Fine." She said reluctantly leaving the room._

**~Present~**

That's how Sakura ended up at the dress shop. It was a painful process for Sakura, but she's survived it so far. Putting on the final dress, Sakura looked in the mirror that was hung in the dressing room. The dress was beautiful. It was a strapless dress that fit perfectly. A light pink bow hung loosely on her waist. It wasn't your typical wedding dress, but Sakura found it to be perfect! Sakura twirled around in a circle like a little girl. Which was kind of hard because of the length of the dress. She chuckled to herself, smiling brightly. Walking out of the dressing room, both the mothers looked at Sakura in surprise. Their mouths hung open briefly, before turning into huge grins.

"That's perfect." Hana yelled, while Ayumi yelled, "Simply beautiful!" They both ran over and gushed over the dress.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Of course we do! This is defiantly the dress!" Hana said reassuring her daughter. Sakura smiled twirling for them slowly. She was extremely happy with the choice.

"Good because this is the last dress I'm ever trying on." The others laughed at her words. _I can't wait for Shikamaru to see me in this_! Sakura thought happily.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

Shikamaru sighed as he finished his duties for the day. What Ino had told him was making him second guess himself about Sakura. Did she really like him? Or was Ino just trying to make him feel better because he liked Sakura? Now he had to know how she felt. So as much work as it would be he had given himself his own mission; go snooping around to figure out Sakura's feelings toward him. The main problem; where to start?

_Maybe I'll just start with her room_, Shikamaru thought as he headed to the Haruno household.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

"Hey dobe where's Sakura?" Sasuke questioned as they returned home from their week long mission. Sakura always met them at the gates when she couldn't go with them but here they were at the gates and no Sakura.

"I don't know teme maybe you finally scared her away." Naruto replied making fun of the poor boys attraction to the pinkette.

"Cut it out you two." Kakashi told them not taking his eyes from his book. "Shes headed this way."

"Wha? How do you-"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted cutting off what Naruto was asking. Before he knew it Sakura was in his arms hugging him. Chuckling, Naruto hugged her back.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Man I missed you." Sakura said then let go and looked up at the other two males. "I missed you guys too Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke."

"Sakura how many times do I have to tell you that I'm no longer your sensei." Kakashi stated but a hint of a smile was on his face. Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry old habits die hard..."

"What are you talking about Sakura he was hardly a sensei to us, still always reading those pervy books of his." Naruto said to her and Kakashi sweat dropped. _I get no respect, _Kakashi thought sadly.

"He was still our sensei Naruto and just look how you turned out, you can't say Kakashi didn't have some influence over your improvement." Sakura said to him and Kakashi threw his arm around Sakura at her statement.

"That Naruto is why Sakura is my favorite pupil." Kakashi told him and Naruto started whining.

"Why were you so late?" Sasuke questioned interrupting the three. Sakura looked at him as she remembered why she was late before she turned away and blushed.

"I was trying on dresses..." Sakura mumbled not looking at any of them.

"Did you just say what I think you said Sakura?" Naruto asked incredulously and Sakura nodded sadly. "What were _you_ trying on dresses for?"

"Oh right you all don't know." Sakura said remembering they were all gone when all this happened. The three just looked at her confused waiting for her to explain. "I'm getting married."

"Your _what!_" Sasuke surprisingly shouted in disbelief, the other two stunned silent.

"Well my parents had arranged it for me when I was a baby..." Sakura told them.

"Who's the lucky guy that's marrying my Sakura?" Naruto questioned wrapping his arm around Sakura and holding her to him. Besides Shikamaru, Naruto was Sakura's absolute best friend.

"Um...Shikamaru." Sakura muttered quietly slightly embarrassed. Naruto blinked and looked down at her.

"Shikamaru Nara? The laziest shinobi in our year and possibly ever?" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura sighed but nodded. "Do you want to get married to him?"

"I don't know Naruto. I thought I didn't, but some things happened and well it might not be that bad."

"You can't get married to him!" Sasuke shouted getting everyone's attention. He was hardly ever concerned about the pinkette's affairs. So why now?

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

Shikamaru sighed as he searched some more. Her room had things of little value in discovering her feelings toward him. He noticed a few things he had given her a long time ago in her room and that gave him hope. If she still kept the gifts he gave her then she might like him but then it could just be because they were best friends. To be sure he then went around asking people that were close to her.

Some of them gave him hope, like Hinata.

"_Shikamaru is this about Sakura?" Hinata asked as he beat around the bush on what he wanted with her. Sighing Shikamaru nodded._

"_Does she ever talk about you know the wedding?" Shikamaru questioned her and Hinata laughed knowing what he really wanted._

"_She never flat out says it but I believe Sakura likes you more than she lets on."_

"_How do you know?" Shikamaru asked wanting something more solid then an 'I believe.'_

"_Well when we talked about the wedding she began ranting about you and how lazy you are but she had that sort of fondness she has when she talks about you. She probably doesn't even know she does it but even when she's irritated at you it sounds like she doesn't actually care." Hinata told him smiling. "I hope that helps Shikamaru but I have to go, Kiba wanted to train."_

"_Thank you Hinata." Shikamaru said as she left him._

He was quite happy about that bit of information and he wished he had stopped with Hinata. Instead he moved onto Sai one of Sakura's old teammates.

"_Sai has Sakura ever talked to you about the wedding?" Shikamaru asked flinching at his fake smile when Sai turned to him._

"_Ugly was ranting about it in the forest earlier this week punching the crap out of everything in her path and I believe she was talking about you when she yelled bastard and good for nothing lazy ass."_

"_Uh thanks Sai." Shikamaru stated a bit discouraged as he walked away._

So now he planned on doing a little spying. Naruto and the rest of her squad was coming home from their mission today and Sakura always met up with them at the gate upon their return. He was sure Sakura would tell them about it and he wanted to see her reactions. He was left disappointed after five minutes and Sakura had yet to mention it. That was until Uchiha asked her this,

"Why were you so late?"

Shikamaru had no idea this question would lead to what he wanted to know and despite his dislike for the Uchiha he thanked him.

"I was trying on dresses..." Sakura mumbled looking embarrassed. Shikamaru mentally laughed so as to not expose him as he thought about Sakura trying on dresses.

"Why were _you _trying on dresses?" Naruto asked and Sakura's eyes lit up as she remembered what she had neglected to tell them.

"Oh right you all don't know." Sakura said and the three looked at her expectantly and Shikamaru wished she would just spit it out already. "I'm getting married."

"Your _what!_" Uchiha shouted in disbelief making Shikamaru frown. He knew Sasuke liked Sakura still. Even after he beat him to a pulp and warned him to stay away Shikamaru knew he was still giving Sakura signals albeit more subtle ones. Sakura didn't seem bothered.

"Well my parents had arranged it for me when I was a baby..." She said like that was the only explanation he needed. Sasuke fumed silently but Naruto brightened up and pulled Sakura to his side.

"Who's the lucky guy that's marrying my Sakura?" Naruto questioned and Sakura blushed looking away from him but in direct view of Shikamaru so he saw her blush. _Interesting..._Shikamaru thought with a smirk as she grew embarrassed.

"Um...Shikamaru." Sakura muttered growing more embarrassed and a sort of pride filled him at his ability to make Sakura so flustered. He even was able to ignore Naruto's comment about him being the laziest ninja especially after he asked the question he'd been dying to know.

"Do you want to get married to him?"

"I don't know Naruto. I thought I didn't but some things happened and well it might not be that bad." Sakura replied and Shikamaru smiled. So she wasn't sure, and she was leaning towards wanting to be with him. Shikamaru didn't know what happened to change her mind but he thanked whatever did because now he could try and convince her he wasn't that bad. Even though he wasn't excited about the effort it would take, for Sakura, it was worth it. But a certain Uchiha had ruin his moment.

"You can't get married to him!" He shouted and Shikamaru wanted to strangle him. Sakura rose an eyebrow at him.

"Why not Sasuke?"

"He's too lazy, he wouldn't be able to treat you right, the way you should be treated." Sasuke said and Sakura's brow knitted in confusion and Shikamaru cursed the Uchiha. _Why can't he just leave my Sakura alone! _Shikamaru thought shocking himself.

"How is that?"

"With love, I love you Sakura." Sasuke admitted and Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Woah Sasuke...That is so out of character for you." Sakura admitted not sure what to really say to that.

"Sakura I can treat you so much better than Shikamaru, you can't marry him."

"Back off Uchiha." Shikamaru snarled joining the group. He had enough and he was pissed that Sasuke was trying to take Sakura from him. Sakura looked at him in surprise as he stalked toward Sasuke. Biting her lip Sakura tried thinking of a way to stop him, she rarely saw Shikamaru get this angry but when he did it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Or what Nara? It's her choice, she should know she has options." Sasuke spat.

"Ehehe guys calm down." Naruto said getting in between the two. They both just turned their glares to him.

"Stay out of this dobe."

"Get out of the way Naruto." Shikamaru agreed. Naruto stayed put but as soon as the two tried to attack him he jumped out of the way giving the two access to the other.

"It's an arranged marriage Nara you don't have rights to her!" Sasuke shouted dodging Shikamaru's shadow.

"I know that!" Shikamaru shouted punching him from behind. "Telling her lies is what I'm mad about!"

"You think I don't love her. I wouldn't have made myself look like an idiot if I didn't!" Sasuke growled punching Shikamaru back.

"No, that I wouldn't take care of her! I'm lazy not stupid!" Shikamaru yelled finally capturing Sasuke in his shadow. The shadow formed into a hand that slowly wormed its way to Sasuke's neck intent on choking him. The hand gripped Sasuke's neck when Sakura stood in front of Shikamaru blocking his concentration and causing him to release the jutsu. She held her hand out to him to help him up from his kneeling position he was always in after using his shadow jutsu and he took it.

"That's enough Shikamaru." Sakura told him her voice not giving any hints on what she was thinking. After he was upright she turned away from him and towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm flattered that you care so much about me, but I don't love you."

"So your going to marry him." Sasuke responded with a sneer as he looked at Shikamaru.

"It's complicated." Sakura said before turning to Naruto and Kakashi who was surprisingly still there. "Our traditional ramen trip later?" Sakura questioned and Naruto broke out in a grin.

"Of course Sakura! It's my treat this time." Naruto said hugging Sakura one last time. Kakashi smiled at her giving a small nod and a wave before he disappeared in smoke. Smiling at her teammates she turned to Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikamaru, let's go find Choji and some clouds." Sakura suggested walking away leaving him to follow after he glared at the Uchiha one last time.

**Soo? Good, bad, outrageous? Let us know people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, we've got another chapter ready! Woot! Well enjoys cause the ShikaSaku-ness ensues right about...Now!**

The two walked in silence and this time it unnerved Shikamaru. He wished he knew what was going on in Sakura's mind after what had just happened.

"You okay?" Sakura asked finally breaking the silence as she looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru grunted.

"If your sure." Sakura shrugged and he growled at her.

"You really think I can't handle the Uchiha?"

"What? That's not what I meant."

"Really then what did you mean Sakura?" Shikamaru shouted his anger resurfacing.

"Ugh being concerned for you is such a waste of time! I asked because you almost never let someone get you that angry not because you could have gotten hurt by Sasuke!" Sakura retorted glaring at him. "God damn it your the dumbest smart person on the planet!"

"Sakura, Shikamaru?" Choji questioned coming up to them right outside his home. They turned to him still fuming and Choji backed up. _I'm used to this coming from Sakura, but Shikamaru is kinda scary..._Choji thought as he stared at the two. "You guys want some chips?"

"No I don't want any damn chips fatty!" Shikamaru shouted and Choji's face fell. He stopped eating letting his bag fall to the ground. Sakura looked from Choji to Shikamaru not believing what just happened. Shikamaru looked like he was about to say more about Choji when Sakura ended it with a punch sending him into a tree. "What the hell!"

"Snap out of it Shikamaru!"

"There's nothing to snap out of!" Shikamaru yelled back and Sakura smacked him.

"You just yelled at your best friend! Your best friend who's always been there for you and never once cared that your a lazy piece of crap! All he tried to do was help you!" Sakura shouted tears coming down her face now. "Your not supposed to be the angry one, your supposed to be my lazy pineapple." Sakura whispered to herself but Shikamaru heard because they were so close. He looked from Sakura to Choji who was looking at him with a hurt expression his chips still on the ground.

"Aw man Choji I'm sorry." Shikamaru said coming to his senses. He picked up his best friends chips and took a few out before handing them to Choji. "It's the last one, since the rest kinda fell out." Choji grinned and pulled out the last chip eating it happily.

"Nothing like the last chip in the bag." Choji celebrated obviously already forgiving Shikamaru. Sakura smiled at the two friends happy that Shikamaru's anger didn't split up the two. _Anger doesn't suit him, _Sakura thought. The two friends were now happily conversing like always when Sakura looked to the sky. The clouds were nice and fluffy and you could even make shapes and animals with them. Those were Sakura's favorite kind of clouds. Turning to the two guys she grinned.

"Anyone up for a little cloud watching?" Sakura questioned and Shikamaru got a little twinkle in his eye with a small smile while Choji chuckled and nodded.

"I got the chips!" He shouted and Sakura laughed before taking a hold of both of their arms and transporting them to Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot.

"Where'd you learn that?" Shikamaru asked. Although transportation was a relatively simple jutsu long distances and transporting more than just yourself was more advanced and not a lot of people could do it well.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him before she laid down.

"You mean that old perv taught you something." Shikamaru joked but Sakura punched him playfully.

"Don't make fun of Kakashi-sensei, especially with how lazy you are." Sakura teased and looking at the clouds her arm extended as she pointed out a cloud. "That one there looks like a chip!"

"Hey it does!" Choji agreed munching on some more chips. He offered some to Shikamaru and Sakura and they happily took some. "That one looks like a duck."

"Isn't this backwards, I thought Sakura was supposed to point out the animals and Choji point out the food." Shikamaru stated although he was smiling non the less.

"Eh, we gotta switch it up right Choji?" Sakura said and Choji nodded grinning. The three continued to point out different objects in the clouds having an all around good time until the sun went down and the clouds were too hard to see. "Ah crap!"

"What is it Sakura?" Choji questioned.

"I forgot about ramen with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said scrambling to her feet. "Its been fun but I gotta go guys."

"See ya Sakura."

"Yeah see ya." Shikamaru said.

"Oh and Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"Our moms said you're going shopping for a tux tomorrow!" Sakura laughed as his face dropped.

"Ugh troublesome." Shikamaru said as Sakura ran away for ramen. "Why are parents such a drag?"

**_~Parents are a Drag~_**

"Haha! I still beat Kakashi!" Sakura cheered as she took her seat next to Naruto who was as usual already stuffing his face. She ordered some beef ramen and looked to Naruto with a grin. "I love our ramen trips."

"Me too." Naruto agreed after slurping up the last of his noodles. He learned long ago not to speak with his mouth full in front of Sakura.

"Yo." Kakashi's usual greeting rang and Sakura turned to him happily.

"Hey Kakashi!"

"Ah my favorite pupil." Kakashi smiled his eye crinkling with his happiness.

"You were serious about that?" Naruto whined as he waited for his next bowl.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Umm yeah all the time actually..." Naruto replied.

"Naruto's right Kakashi, I don't think you've ever told the truth to us when you gave us an excuse as to why you're always late. You don't even bother anymore." Sakura agreed sweat dropping at Kakashi's sheepish look.

**_The Next day..._**

"Shikamaru honey wake up..." Ayumi tried for the 3rd time to wake her son. It was early in the morning but they had a long day ahead of them and Shikamaru had to come. Hana would be outside waiting any minute and Ayumi has not been successful in getting her lazy son ready. "Shikamaru get up now!" Ayumi shouted and all Shikamaru did was let out a snore in response. He was normally up by now, so Ayumi had to wonder what he did last night.

"Ayumi are you ready?" Hana's voice called from downstairs. Looking back and forth from the door and her son Ayumi panicked.

"Um we have a problem Hana." Ayumi called back and before she knew it Hana was up the stairs looking around worried.

"What is it?" Hana asked quickly.

"I can't wake Shikamaru up."

"Did you shake him?"

"Yes, I've shouted, poured water on him...nothing." Ayumi responded sadly.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

**_~Parents are a Drag~_**

"Huh? Mom what-" Sakura began only to be pulled out of the house by her mother. Confused but getting out of her mother's grasp and running along side she studied her surroundings. They were familiar as Sakura knew she has come this way many times before. That's when Sakura knew where her mother was taking her. The Nara household. "Why are you taking me to the Nara's?"

"Ayumi and I need your help."

"With the wedding?" Sakura asked confused not sure why her mother suddenly wanted her involved. She had asked, although it was forced because frankly she wanted to do with it, but her mother refused saying her and Ayumi had it handled.

"Yes." She replied and Sakura moaned in agony. When they arrived Sakura saw Ayumi waiting for them and looking rather worried.

"What did you need me for?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Shikamaru." Ayumi told her worry laced in her voice and Sakura's eyes grew wide in concern.

"What happened?" Sakura questioned, but they didn't answer quick enough as Sakura raced up the stairs and into Shikamaru's room. What she found made her growl. He was laid out on his bed snoring without a care. "Oh you lazy ass." Sakura hissed before stalking to his bed.

"He won't wake up." Ayumi said still worried as she entered the room halting Sakura's actions.. "He's never been in this deep of a sleep before."

"I see you poured water on him." Sakura said admiring the work. Ayumi nodded in response.

"Can you wake him?"

"I'll see what I can do." Sakura said and walked calmly over to his bed wiping away several possibilities she had in mind to wake him; including smacking him, throwing him out of the window, and other routes of violence. Ayumi and Hana watched wondering what Sakura would do, both hoping he wouldn't end up in the hospital. Deciding on a plan by laying next to him Sakura positioned herself so her mouth was right by his ear.

"S-Sakura?" Hana asked concerned what her daughter was planning. Sakura just ignored her.

"Oh Shikamaru." Sakura whispered and she saw him twitch so she assumed he heard her. Then with a smirk Sakura continued her voice sounding panicked. "Choji's been kidnapped by the Sand in an act of war as they threaten to steal all the clouds in an attempt to get more rain!"

"Huh? Clouds, Choji!" Shikamaru shot up startled as he surveyed his surroundings. He saw his mother and Hana giggling at him and Sakura smirking at him from her spot next to him. Then his mind realized he had been tricked because there was no way to steal clouds.

"Didn't think a genius would fall for that." Sakura laughed and Shikamaru glared at her.

"What are you all doing in my room?" He said suddenly gripping his head in pain. Sakura smirked at this shaking her head at him.

"Shikamaru what did you do last night?" Ayumi asked still concerned.

"Uhh..." Shikamaru said not sure he should tell his mother about his festivities. But Sakura snickered at him making him glare at her through the pain.

"Shikamaru." Ayumi said in her no nonsense voice.

"We had a drinking contest." Shikamaru told her, his hand still cradling his head showed he didn't do so hot.

"Lightweight." Sakura snickered and Hana gave her a look of warning.

"Sakura were you there?"

"Of course I was, how do you think drunkie got home last night?" Sakura said remembering everything clearly.

"Sakura!" Hana said outraged and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Mom you should be used to this, I mean look at my mentor." Sakura said and Hana sighed remembering how Tsunade was.

"Why were you out drinking Shikamaru, I expected more out of you after you knew we were shopping today." Ayumi said sounding disappointed before turning to Sakura with the same look of disappointment. "And you let him."

"Wha? No way I tried to stop him but Naruto egged him on." Sakura explained wishing Ayumi would stop looking at her like that. She could handle angry, she could handle happy, but disappointment didn't sit well with her.

"You didn't try stopping me when we were drinking." Shikamaru told her.

"What exactly happened?" Hana demanded and Sakura sighed before going into the story.

_~After a few hours of ramen and conversation Sakura finally headed out of Ichiraku's with Naruto and Kakashi right beside her. _

"_Hey there's Sakura." Choji said to Shikamaru getting the three's attention._

"_You guys just getting back?" Sakura questioned with a smile._

"_Yeah Choji finally ran out of chips." Shikamaru said lazily._

"_Hey we should all go for a drink!" Naruto suggested putting his arm around Shikamaru and Choji. _

"_Eh, I don't think we should..." Sakura said seeing where this was heading._

"_Aw come on Sakura, you never turn down a drink." Naruto whined pouting at her. "Are you scared?"_

"_What, no." Sakura defended and Naruto grinned at her._

"_Then its settled."_

"_Ahh Kakashi!" Sakura cried out only to find him already gone as she was dragged away by Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru walking next to him. _I'll get you for this Hatake! _Sakura vowed in her head before she ended up on a bar stool and a bottle of sake in front of her._

"_Let's have a drinking contest!" Naruto said happily and Sakura groaned._

"_No Naruto. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Sakura reminded but Naruto shook it off._

"_Yeah but Lee isn't here this time, no destruction." _

"_Not a good idea." Sakura said._

"_Scared your fiance will see you drunk?" Naruto taunted and Sakura quick looked to Shikamaru who looked bored._

"_No, I'm scared to see him drunk." Sakura said and Shikamaru's eyes snapped to hers._

"_What are you saying?" Shikamaru said his pride bristled._

"_You're not a good drunk." Sakura said simply trying not to offend him and Choji looked at her obviously agreeing. But it was too late as Shikamaru downed the first shot of sake. Naruto slid a cup to her and Choji._

"_Are you in or out?" He questioned downing his own shot. Groaning Sakura downed hers; she never was one to back down from a challenge. Three shots later Naruto was shaking and having trouble pouring. Shikamaru had a glazed look in his eye and looked as if he was trying to focus on something. Choji's cheeks were dusted with a pink, signs that he had been drinking too but otherwise fine. Sakura looked to be fairing the best as she took the bottle away from Naruto and pouring everyone another. _

"_Guys we should stop."_

"_No way." Naruto argued his words slurred. _

"_Naruto you're already drunk." Sakura said but Naruto just snatched his cup and downed in before slamming the cup on the bar top. Sighing Sakura watched as everyone drank theirs before gulping hers down, the warmth in her stomach welcomed. Another three glasses and Naruto was on the floor, and Shikamaru was mumbling to himself about clouds. Choji was a little shaky and Sakura felt the buzz, her head beginning to fog. Other than that the two were way better off and still able to function. "I think we should stop."_

"_I agree." Choji said trying to stand straight. Thanks to his size he was able to hold alcohol quite well._

"_I'll get these two home, you can just head home." Sakura told him and Choji nodded before heading out._

"_See ya Sakura." Choji said as he left. Sakura then looked at the two and hefted Naruto over her shoulder before she turned to Shikamaru who was surprisingly still conscious._

"_Shikamaru we're going home." Sakura said but he ignored her. Confused she walked to him and noticed him leaning on his hand snoring. Rolling her eyes Sakura lifted him over her other shoulder. She should have known he would fall asleep. "You both so owe me."~_

"That's what happened." Sakura said still smirking at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru that's so irresponsible of you. What if no one was there who was able to take you home?" Ayumi said even more disappointed. Shikamaru just groaned and held his head trying to stop the pounding. "And now we have to wait for you to do anything today."

"Ughh, can't I just go back to bed." Shikamaru groaned only to get the two mothers to glare at him.

"No, hangover or not you _are_ coming now hurry up you have fifteen minutes." Ayumi said as she and Hana walked out of the room.

"You had to help them didn't you." Shikamaru said sarcastically glaring at the pinkette laying next to him. Sakura just laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, if I had to go dress shopping with them then you have to go tux shopping. Have fun with the torture."

"Troublesome..." Sakura heard Shikamaru mutter and she looked to him sadly.

"Just sit still lazy ass." Sakura said to him and he sat up watching her. She scooted to his side before putting her hand on his forehead. He immediately felt relief as her cool chakra seeped through him curing his headache. He began to feel more alert and less groggy as well. "There you should feel better now."

"Thanks."

"It's the least I can do. Besides I bet the headache will be back before you're done." Sakura said laughing before jumping out his window and leaving him in their mothers' clutches.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

Shikamaru groaned loudly, as his mother and Sakura's mother pushed him into the suit rental place. He wasn't all that happy about doing this. He just wanted to sleep again, or possibly hang out with Sakura. Watching clouds yesterday was fun, even though it was cut short when Sakura had to leave. Drinking wasn't so bad either, besides being embarrassed because she had to carry him home. He liked being in her presence. Even though she does have one nasty punch.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Ayumi yelled, getting his attention. "I swear my son has the attention span of a peanut. First, we can't get his lazy ass.. Pardon my french.. out of bed because he was hungover. Now we can't get him to pay attention." She muttered to Hana, who just smiled.

"Sorry ma.." He said halfheartedly. He could careless at what kind of suit it was. As long as it wasn't pink, or any other bright color. All that mattered to him, is seeing Sakura walking down the aisle. _If she even wants to get married to me_. Which reminded him of yesterday when she was talking to Naruto. If she really meant what he said, then everything would be perfect.

"Shikamaru! Stop zoning out and come on!" Ayumi yelled at her son once again. There were so many thoughts running through his brain, that he could hardly pay attention. Somehow he manged to pay attention long enough to follow the mothers further in the room. A young lady stood a few feet away with a huge grin on her face.

**Well thats it! Do we suck? Should we die in a hole? How about a spoonful of awesome taken out of the bowl of awesome sauce? Or what about something good and bad at the same time like bittersweet orr horribly fantastic? Haha I'm ranting now, just let us know okay?**

**Tune in next time to see just how torturous tux shopping can be for Shikamaru :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah what has taken me soo long! Sorry sorry my update schedule is crappy and I should've posted this days ago. Thanks for waiting ever patient readers and I hope you enjoy!**

"So this must be the lucky man!" Her voice was high pitched and overly excited. She also looked at Shikamaru up and down, like he we something to eat. Suddenly when their eyes connected she winked at him, he just stared at her with the same bored expression as always. Women, he thought bitterly. He wasn't at all interested in that women, which seemed to piss her off. He could tell she was trying to suppress her glare. Her body expression radiated the words, 'Look at me!'

"Alright then..." the women announced loudly. "How about we get started. I'm Misa, and I'll be helping you get situated in your Tux today." Misa's eyes were on Shikamaru the entire time, but as soon as she finished she looked towards his mother and Hana. Holding out her hand, she plastered another huge grin on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you. Hope you take good care of him." Both mothers said, shaking Misa's hand, with equally big grins. Misa turned her hand towards Shikamaru, but he just grunted his greeting. Her hand quickly dropped in response once she realized her wasn't going to shake her hand.

"Great! Now that we have that out of the way lets get down to business! Do you have any colors in mind?" Misa asked, suddenly serious. Her personality did a complete 180. Going for over flirty/happy, to suddenly serious and business like.

"Yes, we have." Ayumi said, already pulling out a pallet of the color she wanted. Clearly Shikamaru had no say in it all. "This pink here is what we want for the vest and the tie, and the rest will be black besides the white shirt that goes underneath." Shikamaru openly gaped at the sound of the color choice. Of all the colors. It had to be pink! He thought with a groan. Now he really wished he had a choice in this matter. What happened to getting the normal black ensemble?

"That is a lovely color choice!" Misa said excited. "I think we have that color. I'll be rights back I go and get it. You wont be disappointed." His mother and Hana nodded their heads, clearly excited to see what she brings back. Silence followed the departure of Misa. Only when foot steps could no longer be heard did they begin to talk. More like gossip.

"That women has no sense at all!" Hana grumbled.

"Exactly as I thought! Flirting openly with an engaged man, in front of his mother! No wounder why there are so many divorces! Women like her have no dignity at all!" Her mother commented, clearing enraged at the woman's actions towards Shikamaru. Her expression turned from pleasant and excited to angry and scary as soon as the women left.

"Exactly! I'm extremely glad that your son has more sense than that. He barley shot her a glance!" Hana replied happy with a small laugh. "Did you see her wink at him! Wink!" The mothers began to talk as if he wasn't there. He was annoyed, but grateful the woman was finally gone. Her stare gave him the creepy crawlies. Women are scary. He thought as he watched his mother gossip. Their gossip was something you wouldn't want to be apart of. Although Misa wasn't exactly scary, she was more annoying and troublesome. Someone you clearly didn't want to be with.

"I've got it!" Misa announced as she walked into the room, carrying the vest and tie with her. The mother immediately stopped talking and stared at the vest and tie. Shikamaru meanwhile groaned as he looked at it. He wasn't at all excited about it.

"That's perfect!" Ayumi shouted first. "That's the one! It will just match perfectly."

"It's lovely. I'm surprised you found the exact color we were looking for! This is so exciting!" Hana exclaimed, gushing over the pieces.

"Great! I told you, you wouldn't be disappointed. Now that we have the color choice. Let's write down the sizes you will need for the suit. Once that's finish I can go get the set, and then we can try it on him." She winked at him again, before turning back to the two mothers, when she began to tell him his sizes. Misa nodded as she wrote down the sizes. "Great, but I think I will take measurements just in case. I wouldn't want to keep him here any longer." Shikamaru could tell she wanted to say more, because she had an excited look on her face. Something told him that this would not end very well for him.

"What a drag..." He mumbles, groaning at the thought of her touching him. The thought of leaving and doing work, sounded much better than sitting here and letter the creepy women touch him.

"Alright, lets get started!" Once again her voice was overly cheerily. She was holding the measuring tape in one hand and a paper and pencil in the other. She sat the paper and pencil down next to her. "Hands up." She told him, which he followed reluctantly. She took his waist measurement's; lingering a little longer then necessary. He nearly jumped out of his shoes, when she pinched his butt. His face lit up in surprise, not believing that just happened to him. He looked towards him mother, trying to see if she saw what happened. But of course she wasn't paying attention as she was talking to Hana.

Misa smiled, and Shikamaru looked away from her. He was just about ready to leave. There was so much he can take, and it was about to break. Finally, five minutes later, everything was done and Shikamaru felt violated.

"Great. Now I'll be right back with the suite. Then once I return we can try it on, ad he if we need to make any adjusting." Misa gave Shikamaru a look; lingering on his body, before leaving. Shikamaru wanted to kill himself.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

Ten minutes later Shikamaru stood in front of both the mothers. They stared at him with huge grins on their faces.

"Amazing! You look wonderful Shikamaru." His mother commented. "Defiantly handsome." _It feels like I'm wearing a monkey suit._ He thought with a groan. This is one of the many reasons why he hated wearing a suit. Way too much clothing to put on at once. A simple shirt, blazer, and shoes would be fine. But no everything was much more complected. Too much clothing, makes you extremely hot.

"Hmm.. I think we should hem up some of the pants leg. Seems a little too long on him. Otherwise the rest looks great on him. What do you think Shikamaru?" Ayumi asked her son, curious for his opinion.

"Fine." He grumbled in reply.

"Great. Then I'll just quickly pin up the pants legs, and I'll have it hemmed properly today. You should probably be able to come pick it up tomorrow." Misa said, already bending down to pin the pants legs. A few seconds later the pinning was down, and he wanted to get out of the suit. Plus, his headache was coming back.

"Finally!" Shikamaru yelled exasperated. "I'll just go back an change." He stated already leaving to change.

"Wait!" Ayumi yelled running over to her son. "I want to take a picture. So I can show Shikaku when we get home. Since he couldn't make it today, it's the least I can do." _He probably thinks its too much of a drag to come. Especially with two women. Smart._ Shikamaru thought. He looked towards his mother, not even bothering to smile. Ayumi gave him a disapproving look, but took the picture anyways.

"Tch," he said, turning to the changing room once again. The urge to get out of the suit grew.

"Need some help getting that suit off?" Misa asked in a seductive whisper.

"No," he grumbled clearly annoyed. "I'll manage by myself."

"Fine." She said angry; storming over to Ayumi and Hana. He shrugged his shoulders and just changed.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

"Finally!" Shikamaru yelled in relief, when they finally exited the building. He was so relieved to be out of the building, he ran away from the two mothers; leaving them in his dust. He decided that being in their presence any longer. He would go mentally insane. They were way to happy for him to handle.

"Yo, Shikamaru! What's the rush." A voice yelled, stopping Shikamaru in the middle of his retreat. His gaze turned towards Sakura, who was standing with a curious look on her face. "Suit shopping a little to much for you?"

"YES!" Shikamaru exclaimed loudly. "Never will I do that again! My mother and your mother together is terrible." He stated. Sakura busted out into a fit of giggles, unable to hold it back any longer.

"What was so bad about it? It couldn't be that bad. I mean I spent hours with both of them trying on dresses. When you probably only had to try on one suit." She questioned, through her chuckles.

"Well, did you get violated by the woman who works there?" He questioned her. "No, I didn't think so. And to top it all off my headache is back, and all I want to do is take a nap." He complained. Sakura just stared at him, before bursting out in another wave a giggles. Shikamaru glared at her, clearly not amused. He had gotten violated, and all she can do is laugh at him. Wheres the comfort?

"I-m Sorr-y! But that is hilarious." She managed to choke out still laughing. Her arm was holding her stomach, and nearly collapsed on the ground from the force of her laughter.

"Tch.." He muttered walking away from Sakura.

"Wait! Aww come on Shikamaru! Don't be like that." She yelled, running after him. He ignored her and continued walking. "Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled suddenly angry. "Whats the matter with you. I was just laughing! This is so not like you. First with Sauske and now today. Whats the matter?" She shouted after her. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards her.

"Do you want to get married." Shikamaru asked. His voice suddenly serious, taking Sakura by surprise.

"I—I I don't know. At first no, but it's all confusing. I don't know what to think anymore." Sakura replied truthfully. She tried to decipher what he was thinking, but his face looked the same. No hidden emotions were poking out behind his little mask. He held the same bored face expression, as always. "Why? Do you want to get married?" She questioned back.

"It doesn't matter what my answer is. All that matters is your answer." Shikamaru responded.

"How is that fair! I told you what I thought so far. Why can't you answer my question!" Sakura questioned angry, not liking how this conversation was going.

"It just doesn't matter okay! Can you please just answer my question. Do you or do you not want to get married to me?" He asked Sakura one more time. Sakura's face scrunched up in pain and confusion. Confusion because she honestly just didn't know what to answer and pain because Shikamaru was completely serious about marrying her and she didn't want to hurt him.

"Shikamaru. I don't know how to answer that. I mean at first I hated the idea of getting married in general. But then Tsunade brought up the kid thing, and I thought about it, I didn't think it would be bad to get married to you, and have a life. Though, part of me thinks its to early, and that we are best friends. I've never though about us more than that, and now that I have; I don't know what to make of it all. Everything is so jumbled up in my head. Maybe I do want to get married to you, but maybe I don't. I won't know the answer too that, I—I have to think about it. I don't want to hurt you Shikamaru. Your my best friend. We've done everything together, but right now Shikamaru, I don't want to get married. Maybe later on, or when I've thought it over, but right now I'll say no."

She could see the hurt in his eyes. She began to feel pain in her chest. She had hurt him, she knew it. All she wanted to do was take back the words she just said. Hurting him was the worst thing she has done. If she would have just said yes she wanted to marry him, then everything will be fine. But that part of her wasn't ready for this marriage. It was just a few days away, and she wasn't ready for this 'commitment'.

"I see." Shikamaru said his voice hard and firm. "I understand. Thanks for telling me this." Then he walked away, leaving Sakura standing there. Tears had sprung up in her eyes, and became blurry. She refused to let them fall. Knowing that if she let her emotions flow out, she'd never be able to stop them. The ache in her chest grew, and she also walked away from him.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

"You what!" Ino pig yelled at Sakura.

"I kind of told Shikamaru I didn't want to merry him.." She repeated, a saddened look covered her face.

"What? Why would you do that? You like him don't you?" Sakura nodded. "Then why would you do say that to him. That boy loves you!" Ino yelled at her. Sakura bowed her head in response.

"I know." She mumbled. "But you don't understand. I'm not sure if I am ready for this! Marriage its a big thing. I might even like Shikamaru, you know. Maybe even love him. But am I ready for this commitment, marriage and kids. That's too much of a change for me. I'm only eighteen for Christ sakes! Why do I have to get married now. Isn't it too soon for all of this?" Sakura's head whipped up as she was talking. The words seemed to just tumble out of her mouth. She didn't understand half of the words she said. _I love him?_ She questioned herself, _Do I really love him? _Before Sakura could continue her argument Ino interrupted her.

"See you LOVE him! There's nothing to think about. Kids can come later! If you truly love him, marriage wont matter. If you love him it wouldn't matter if you got married. It will be just one more step in you relationship." Ino explained to her.

"That's the whole point! We are only best friends! We've never gone out on a date before. We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend! How can I marry someone who've I've never been on a date with?" Sakura shouting at Ino, trying to make her understand how she feels about the situation. It wasn't because she didn't like him, that she refused to marry him. It's because she's scared to take that next step.

They have never gone out before, never kisses, and they aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't just between them both that she's scared, its in general. Sakura's never dated before. It's all new for her. Before now her only focus had been training. Everyday hay was spent training with Tsunade, to get stronger. Back then there was no time for relationships. But now that she has more time, and she's going to get married, it scares her.

"Well then. There's only one thing you can do." Ino stated, earning a curious stare from Sakura.

"And whats that?"

"Ask Shikamaru out!" Ino said excited.

"What? Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind?" Sakura shouted standing up.

"Nope. You did say you've never been on a date with him. So it's simple, ask him out on a date." Ino smiled. She felt like she was a genius for suggesting that.

"But... He probably doesn't want to go out with me anyways. And he probably hates me. I mean I did tell him I wasn't going to marry him. There's no way he will bounce back from that." Sakura said, sitting down with her head bowed again. She willingly came to agreement with the plan, but it was up to Shikamaru to agree.

"Sakura, that boy can never be angry at you. Trust me." Ino said reassuring her.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You better!" Sakura said standing up again. "Thank you Pig!" She said running over too her, and giving her a hug. "You don't know how much this has helped me out. Maybe you should take your own advice and ask Kiba out." Ino blushed.

"Shut up Forehead! And your welcome. Now go and get Shikamaru." Sakura smiled and began to take off. "You owe me forehead!" Sakura's head turned and nodded her head before taking off once again. This time she wouldn't hurt him.

_**~Parents are a Drag~**_

It wasn't hard to find Shikamaru. There's only one place her would go when he's upset, lazy, or bored. _'It's more like a sanctuary.'_ Shikamaru had explained to her when they were younger. Those days he spent all his time up on the rooftop. Skipping class, sleeping, and watching clouds. No wounder why it was his sanctuary, it was peaceful.

"Hi Shikamaru." Sakura said, standing at the staircase. When she received no response she continued talking. "So, um.. do you mind if I sit next to you?" When she heard his grunt, she walked over to him and sat down. He didn't bother glancing at her, and just continued to stare out into the sky. He wasn't laying down, but he had his neck craned towards the sky. "Are you angry at me?" Sakura asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

A few seconds later she received another grunt in reply. Things began to get really frustrating for her. She didn't exactly know what he meant by that grunt. Was he mad, or was he not? But she didn't have to ask because Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"No," he grunted out.

"Great, I'd probably would have forced you to not be mad at me." She replied smiling, but when she didn't get a smile back, it slowly faded. "Sorry. Can we talk? I kind of want to ask you something. I'm not sure what you will think, by at least I tried." Sakura spoke, rambling on. That's when Shikamaru smiled. A little twitch of the lips, then changed into a full out grin.

"Sakura, you talk way to much. What did you want to ask me?" Shikamaru said feeling much more better now that Sakura was there. He could never stay made at her for long. Once she begins talking to him, all of the anger or sadness bubbles away. She's like his own remedy; healing him with her presence.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if..um" Nervousness began to bubble up inside of her. The words began to jumble up inside her head. "Would you go.."

"Sakura, spit it out!" Shikamaru said amused.

"Would you go out on a date with me." The words came out rushed and fast. "I mean I've been thinking and Pig helped, but you want to get married right? Well we haven't even gone on a date before! How can one get married if they haven't even gone on a date!" The strangest thing happened next, taking Sakura by surprise. Shikamaru started laughing. It was the kind of laugh were you lose your breath, and makes your stomach ache. It was also the last thing Sakura expect him to do.

"What's so funny?" Sakura exclaimed. "Is this revenge, because I laughed at you earlier? I just asked you out on a date! How is that funny? This is a serious conversation, and your laughing." She spoke enraged.

"I'm sorry, but I could barley understand what you just told me. It came out so fast. It sounded like you were speaking gibberish." He explained still laughing. "But I got most of what you said. Yes, Sakura Haruno, I will go out on a date with you." Shikamaru stopped laughing, a grin still left on his face. "Though, I'm surprised you asked Ino for advice. Also, I believe I'm supposed to be the one to ask you out." Sakura blushed at his words. _He has no idea how hard it was to even ask him out, _She thought.

"I know, but knowing you, you would never puck up the courage to do so." She replied with a laugh. "And also knowing you, you would say 'it's a drag' and 'too much work.'" Sakura was smirking at him now. A laugh threatening to bubble out of her mouth.

"Tch... Women are—"

"Troublesome, I know." Sakura said cutting him out with a smile. "Now I wanted to apologize about earlier. I should have never hurt you like that."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. Now about this date. How about tomorrow night. Six-o'clock sound good? I'll come pick you up."

"Sure! That's fine." Sakura exclaimed, already feeling the excitement about to come. "It sounds prefect. What are we going to do on this date?" Sakura asked. The words felt foreign on her lips. It felt...different.

"Of course that's a secret." He responded with a smirk. _Secretive as always,_ she thought with a chuckle.

"Of course." She replied back. "Hows your headache, lightweight." She joked, changing the subject.

"Better. It's barley there."

"That's great! Are you hungry? I think our parents were supposed to come over for dinner."

"Yea, I think I heard something about that. Though, the last time our parents got together for dinner, they told us we were getting married." He told her with a smile.

"That's right. Our parents are pretty dangerous aren't they? When ever they get together it seems like they change someones life." She agreed laughing. Her chest felt whole again. The ache she had earlier drifted away, like the wind; leaving it whole. It surprised her how much she needed him, until he was gone. She hated the way it made her feel. Weak, and pathetic. Her feelings for him suddenly grew, when she left him or rather had became more apparent. She never really realized the feeling she felt towards him. She loved him, and getting engaged, the dream she had about having kids, made her realize that her feelings were there. She had always loved him.

It was the same for Shikamaru. He just realized his feelings for her earlier. He was always the one to admire her from behind. Being best friends made their relationship even better. The first time he had realized his feeling for her, was when Sauske asked Sakura out. Then proceeded to try and kiss her. Jealousy had coursed through his body, and he felt enraged. He wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. The extent of his feelings just grew over the years. The engagement just encouraged him to confess, and for once actually be with her. Hold her, and kiss her, instead of dreaming about it. Everything was just a dream come true for him, and the date will be absolutely perfect. He would make sure of it.

**Sooooo? What do you think? Trashy? Ingenious? Horrible? Or maybe just right? Let us know people =]**


	7. Halloween Special

**Alright I'm sorrryyy! I know we haven't been updating and this is not a real chapter. I repeat: NOT A REAL CHAPTER! It's just a cute little Halloween special that I'd thought you'd all enjoy. Probably filled with errors but I have to get ready for Halloween too ya know. Anyway happy Halloween everyone and enjoy the ShikaSaku cuteness ^_^**

**~Halloween's Past…~**

"Come on Shikamaru you have to come with me." A 13 year old Sakura pouted. She was dressed up as a pirate and had an empty pillow case with her to go trick or treating. The 13 year old Shikamaru however was lounging on his bed with not a care in the world. Trick or Treating was too troublesome to him.

"Go with Ino or Naruto, you know I hate dressing up." Shikamaru told her with a sigh like just saying that took so much effort. Sakura's frown grew as she looked at him.

"Ino's too loud and you know Naruto gets chased after the first few houses because he prefers tricking instead of treating." Sakura told him as she sat next to him on his bed. Shikamaru just shrugged in response.

"Aren't you a little too old to go trick or treating?" He asked still not wanting to do it.

"I swear you're not even a kid sometimes. What with your shogi and laziness and unwillingness to move because it's such a strain, you must be an old man in disguise." Sakura teased.

"What a drag, I'm not an old man. I just don't like to do stuff." Shikamaru shrugged closing his eyes.

"You won't even go with Choji and you know how much he likes candy."

"Choji likes any kind of food, besides he's going with his family."

"I bet he'd rather go with you though."

"You should dress up as me and go with him then." Shikamaru suggested.

"I'm already in my costume jerk." Sakura huffed getting off the bed and heading towards the door. _I think I just won this one…_Shikamaru thought as he watched her leave but when she reached the door she stopped and turned to him. "I'll just go by myself and hope no one attacks me." Sakura said before leaving him by himself. _Or not._ Sighing Shikamaru got up and dug through his closet for something that wouldn't be too bad to wear. After all if he was going to do this he might as well be comfortable. Hurrying as fast as Shikamaru could he changed and headed to Sakura's hoping to catch her before she left.

_~Parents are a Drag Halloween Special!~_

"Sakura you're not going out by yourself." Hana scolded her child before turning to her husband giving him a look that said he better agree.

"Your mother's right, there are some creeps out there especially today."

"I'm a ninja! I can handle anyone that would dare." Sakura defended but her parents weren't budging. "Fine! I'll just stay home and do nothing!" Sakura shouted before heading to her room where she slammed the door. When she got there she hurried to her window opening it and jumping out. After all people were already starting to trick or treat and she would not miss out. She didn't care if she got in trouble afterword either; she was not going to waste around on Halloween.

Going to the first house she knocked and said trick or treat smiling afterword. With a quick thank you after they gave her candy she headed to the next. She had a plan to get twice the candy and she smiled as she saw her clone, wearing a wig and a witch costume from last year went to the house she just left. It paid to be a ninja.

"I can't believe you're actually going by yourself." An annoyed voice said behind her after she left the second house. She turned to Shikamaru in his pajamas and stifled a laugh because he was serious.

"I told you I would." Sakura told him simply as she headed to the next house.

"Yes but I didn't think your parents would let you."

"Well what about you, you decided to go without me." Sakura replied shrugging. "I'm a ninja I can handle myself; you can go home if it's so troublesome to you."

"The only reason I'm out here is because of you, ninja or not you shouldn't be out alone." Shikamaru scolded and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thanks father. If you're just going to lecture me then go away." Sakura told him as she continued to go up to the houses, Shikamaru following her.

"People are just worried about you Sakura. I was worried about you." Shikamaru told her and she stopped to look at him. _He did this all for me, all because he was worried but knew I wouldn't stay home._ Sakura thought smiling.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru but thank you for coming with me. Even if you don't like it it's more fun with you here." Sakura told him before she headed up the path to the house. Shikamaru just smiled after her, maybe trick or treating wasn't such a drag after all.

**~This Halloween~**

"Come on Shikamaru you have to come with me!" Sakura pouted as she sat next to him on his bed. She was a zombie this year and was really excited to go. But once again Shikamaru was being difficult for her.

"Sakura we're too old for trick or treating." Shikamaru told her trying to sleep. All he wanted was a nap and Sakura just wouldn't let him.

"No we aren't! Everyone but you is going." Sakura defended.

"If everyone else is going, then go with them." Shikamaru shot back not budging. _I'm not going to give in this year. I just want a nap. _Shikamaru told himself in hopes he wouldn't. Of course he said that every year and somehow she always convinced him to go. Last year she made him dress up as a pineapple. Not a highlight for him.

"Fine!" Sakura shouted throwing her hands up in defeat. "But when I end up alone because everyone breaks off in pairs and then get attacked it's gonna be because you wouldn't come with me." Sakura said getting up. Shikamaru smirked, if that was all she got then she was going to lose. Leaning back he closed his eyes in victory.

"You're a ninja you can handle it."

"Oh and so when I was 13 and a ninja I could get attacked but now that I'm 18 and still a ninja I can handle it. Screw you Shikamaru." Sakura hissed heading towards the door stopping in the doorway just to mess with him. "I bet I could get Sasuke to go with me."

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open at this and he glared at her. She just shrugged at him before closing his door leaving him alone. He jumped up and stopped her before she could leave his house with his shadow jutsu.

"You are not going with Sasuke." He told her grabbing her wrist and heading out of his house with her in tow. _Haha victory is mine again! _Sakura cheered in her head happily letting Shikamaru lead her back to her house. "I am not wearing another stupid costume."

"I have the perfect thing for you. You'll barely know its there." Sakura said to him running into her house and running back out with a tan cloth. When she showed it to him it looked exactly like the one his father wore. He put it on and shrugged. It was definitely better than last year's. Then she grabbed his face and carefully applied makeup on the right side of his face, a line above his right eye and one on his cheek. "There it's perfect."

"What am I?" Shikamaru said confused and Sakura laughed at him.

"You really don't know? You're your dad silly, I just put the scars on your face and gave you his little coat type thing. I don't know why he wears it but whatever." Sakura shrugged handing him a pillow case. Then she grabbed his hand and tugged him to the first house, her clone following close behind in last year's costume.

"Thanks for coming with me Shikamaru." Sakura smiled resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Shikamaru just smiled lightly looking down at her. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all._ He thought as he was dragged around.

**Happy Halloween Y'all!**


End file.
